Akane
by panchurripanchula95
Summary: Que pasaría si 18 y Krilin hubieran tenido otra hija?


**Siempre pensé: "Como seria si 18 y Krilin hubieran tenido más hijos?" y bueno, pues así me lo imagino. Por ahí en alguna página de internet leí que el verdadero nombre de A-18 era Akane (infancia destruida en 3, 2, 1….) y digamos que Krilin no tiene mucha imaginación para nombrar a sus hijas XD. Bueno, he aquí la historia c: (la niña de la imagen es Akane, es así como me la imagino c:)**

-Mamá!- Gritó Marron desde su habitación.- Akane me está jalando del cabello!

18 suspiro, dejo la revista que estaba leyendo a un lado y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hija mayor. Al entrar se encontró con Marron recostada boca abajo sobre su cama y sobre ella a su hija pequeña, con sus pequeños dedos enredados en los rubios cabellos de su hermana, la pequeña saltaba y gritaba "Vamos", seguramente simulando ser un jinete sobre un caballo. 18 no logro contener una pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios, se acercó a ambas y tomo a Akane por los brazos, la miro fijamente, sus ojos celestes penetraban en los de su hija.

-Que te he dicho sobre molestar a tu hermana?- dijo 18 severamente. La pequeña bajo la mirada gesto que siempre hacia cuando la regañaban y eso era constantemente.

-Lo siento Marron- dijo suavemente la pequeña, las palabras sonaban sinceras pero Marron sabía que esto volvería a ocurrir.

-Disculpas aceptadas- dijo Marron dándose la vuelta y sentándose sobre la cama.

-No quiero que le jales el cabello nunca más, me oíste?- volvió a lanzar 18. La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y al mismo tiempo se abrazó al cuello de su madre. Akane sabía que su madre no podría hacer nada frente a este gesto de amor. A pesar de tener 6 años, la pequeña era bastante inteligente. 18 le devolvió el abrazo.

-Ya, basta de chantajes, vayamos abajo y dejemos a Marron tranquila- dijo 18 colocando a Akane en el suelo, tomándola de la mano y bajando las escaleras.

-Gracias mamá!- grito Marron desde su habitación.

-Mamá, vamos a la playa?- dijo la pequeña mirando hacia arriba.

-Bueno- dijo 18 saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia la hamaca que colgaba desde las palmeras a un lado de Kame House. 18 se sentó en la hamaca mientras Akane se sentaba en la arena para crear castillos. 18 no podía alejar la mirada de su hija, Si bien Marron tenía los rasgos físicos de ella y de Krilin, Akane era totalmente igual a ella, salvo por su cabello negro, heredado de Krilin. Su rostro, el color de ojos, las facciones de la cara, todo era igual a los de ella. Sus personalidades contrastaban enormemente, por un lado, Akane tenía el don de caerle bien a toda la gente, incluso, se había asombrado aquella vez que Akane le había propuesto a Vegeta que lucharan para que ella se hiciera más fuerte, y extrañamente Vegeta había aceptado gustosamente, además, una vez finalizada la pelea, Vegeta había felicitado a Akane por la fuerza que tenía. Ella nunca podría haber logrado esa afinidad con nadie y menos con Vegeta. 18 era fría, un poco malhumorada, distante y con un sentido del humor bastante oscuro, características que ninguna de sus dos hijas conocía. 18 no podía parar de pensar y de preguntarse _Yo habré sido así de niña? _de pronto una vocecita interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Mami?- dijo la pequeña tirando el pantalón de su madre. 18 pareció despertar de sus pensamientos y observo a Akane.

-Si?

-Mami, quiero que me enseñes a volar- dijo la pequeña, 18 se sorprendió. Marron nunca le había pedido eso, es más, le daba terror tener que volar, pero Akane parecía fascinada por la idea.

-Para que quieres que te enseñe?- pregunto aun confundida.

-Quiero ser igual de fuerte que tu mamá y para eso debo aprender a volar, además Vegeta también sabe volar y para mi seria más fascinante luchar en el aire.- lanzo la pequeña. 18 sintió como su corazón se agrandaba al escuchar "_quiero ser igual de fuerte que tu" _No pudo evitar bajar de la hamaca y abrazar a su hija. La pequeña no parecía entender el cambio repentino de su madre.

-Entonces… eso es un sí?- pregunto Akane. 18 lanzo una pequeña carcajada. Y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, comencemos- dijo 18 colocando sus manos en su cintura y elevándose un metro sobre el suelo. Akane la miraba boquiabierta.

-Lo primero que debes hacer es alivianar tu ki, como si te sacaras un peso de encima pero debes mantenerlo activado, si lo bajas, tu bajas con el.- dijo 18 en forma de broma, Akane sonrió y trato de concentrarse. La pequeña se elevó unos cuantos centímetros.

-Vas bien Akane, ahora sube hasta donde estoy yo- dijo 18. La pequeña trato de subir pero volvió a poner los pies en la arena.

-No puedo! Mama, ayúdame- dijo la pequeña. 18 bajo hasta la arena y tomo la mano de Akane.

-A la cuenta de si? 1, 2, 3.- 18 se elevó primero, lentamente Akane fue subiendo con ella, la pequeña tenía sus ojos cerrados pues estaba muy concentrada, para cuando los abrió ya estaban unos metros por sobre el techo de la casa. Akane lanzo un grito de alegría.

-Mira mamá, estoy volando!- grito la pequeña. 18 comenzó a volar sobre el mar junto con Akane pero sin soltar su mano, no quería arriesgarse. Comenzaron a dar vueltas en el cielo. Se quedaron flotando sobre el mar para ver el atardecer juntas. 18 se percató de la hora.

-Cariño, tenemos que volver a casa, papa debe estar por llegar- dijo 18, Akane asintió y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la casa. Descendieron lentamente en el techo.

-Mira, llegamos justo a tiempo, papa está en casa. Quédate aquí, yo iré por el para que vea como vuelas si?- dijo 18 en un tono de cómplice, adoraba asustar a Krilin y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. 18 descendió y abrió la puerta, Krilin estaba en la cocina preparándose un jugo de naranja. 18 se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-Como te fue hoy?- pregunto 18, Krilin salto, no se había percatado de la presencia de 18.

-Casi me matas del susto 18!- gruño Krilin. 18 soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Dime, como te fue hoy.

-Bien, fue un día normal salvo por el asqueroso calor de la ciudad. Y Marron y Akane?- pregunto Krilin.

-Marron está en su habitación y Akane está en el techo.

Krilin abrió sus ojos.- En el techo? Pero qué diablos está haciendo en el techo, podría caerse!- grito Krilin saliendo rápidamente de la casa y mirando hacia arriba.- Akane, estas bien? Papa ira por ti!

-No papá, yo puedo- dijo Akane desde arriba. Krilin estaba confundido, como podría bajarse de allí? 18 salió y se colocó a un lado de Krilin.

-Mama me enseño a volar!- grito la pequeña.

-Tu qué?- pregunto Krilin mirando a 18. Esta solo sonrió.

-Muy bien Akane, baja!- grito 18. La pequeña se acercó al borde del techo y lentamente comenzó a descender. Una vez en la arena corrió hacia donde su padre.

-Me viste papá? Viste como lo hice?

-Wow! Pero que bien lo haces!- dijo Krilin abrazando a su hija.- Tu hermana sabe esto?

-Se me había olvidado, iré a contarle!- la pequeña se elevó nuevamente y se dirigió hacia la ventana del cuarto de Marron. 18 y Krilin escucharon un grito de asombro, era Marron. Krilin lanzo una carcajada y paso su bazo por la cintura de 18. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.


End file.
